Agent 008 in Texas State
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: El Agente 008 Arthur Kirkland es encargado en una misión a Texas; detener el asesino de la motosierra que tanto alboroto esta trayendo en el estado estadounidense. ¿Podrá lograrlo?. AVISO dentro de contenido para adultos y gore.


He tenido una nueva idea para un fic, pero os aviso por antelación; este fic será más fuerte aún que el otro ya que no solo saldrá sexo; sino también cosas gores así que estáis avisados xDD... No me hago responsable de los traumas mentales xDD…

**Agent 008 in Texas state**

Sumario: El Agente 008 Arthur Kirkland es encargado en una misión a Texas; detener el asesino de la motosierra que tanto alboroto esta trayendo en el estado estadounidense. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen... Porque sino vete a saber que haría con ellos xDD..._

**Prólogo**

Londres; la capital de Inglaterra. Ahí era donde nuestro protagonista vivía; el agente 008 Arthur Kirkland. Conocido como uno de los mejores agentes secretos de todo el mundo por su impecable forma de terminar con los casos que le encargaban y capturar cualquier asesino, ladrón, estafador o traficante que estuviera haciendo algún daño en el mundo.

Todos sus casos habían sido un éxito sin precedentes; también era un gran conquistador y siempre conseguía que alguna mujer cayera a sus pies. También era un caballero sin igual; todo aquel que estuviera en peligro él haría lo posible para rescatar a la persona. Ese era el agente 008: un ejemplo a seguir, ¿no?.

Aún así esta vez le encargaron un caso bastante extraño; un asesino con una motosierra en Texas. ¡Vaya si era raro!, no se… Esperaba algún caso tipo infiltrarse en una corporación S.A. para entrar y parar los maléficos planes de unos socios corruptos.

Fue hacia la oficina de su jefe y entró en ella algo desamparado; sinceramente se levantó esa mañana ilusionado por tener una nueva misión y, al enterarse de cuál era, se desilusiona porque esas eran el tipo de misiones que no soportaba: las encontraba sucias, carentes de estilo y poco de su categoría. No le gustaba nada la idea de tener que cumplirla.

Cuando entró, un hombre de unos aproximadamente 50 años lo miró directamente a los ojos y empezó así a hablar…

- Ya sabrás cuál es tu misión esta vez… - dijo sereno - … Y sabes que no puedes negarte a hacerla. Así que, por favor, no me montés ningún espectáculo

El inglés frunció el ceño, nunca le gustó esa actitud de su jefe; pero tenía que aguantarlo. No iba a montar un alboroto esa vez; tubo suficiente con la última que casi lo encarcelan.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo. Pero pienso que de esto podría encargarse la policía, la CIA o el FBI, ¿no?. Más cuando es en Estados Unidos

- No creas. Es un individuo difícil con el que tratar y muy astuto – comentó con serenidad – Así que al final han acudido a ti

- ¡Hah…!. Entiendo – contestó el inglés con una sonrisa malévola

Pasó la mañana sin problemas, estudiando el caso del "asesino de la motosierra". ¿Qué loco se dedicaría a matar con una motosierra?. Seguro que era un gilipollas como cualquier otro… Entonces… ¿Por qué acudir a él?. No lo entendía, ¿Tan peligroso era?. De verdad, ¡era de risa!.

En la ficha técnica con los pocos datos que tenían del personaje en sí, se veía una foto donde salía con una máscara aparentemente agujereada por donde serían los ojos y, otros seis agujeros más donde residirían la nariz y la boca… "Seguro que es un loco macabro, bueno, no sería la primera vez que tratase con uno así", se dijo. Decía, a demás, que no tenía ninguna prioridad a la hora de matar a alguien; todo lo que se encontrase por delante con tal de cortar.

Entonces el celular empezó a sonar; justo en el momento más oportuno, se dijo. Entonces lo cogió y apretó el botón de descolgar

- ¿Diga?

- Cariño – dijo una voz femenina, de una mediana edad - ¿Me irás a ver hoy?

- Lo siento Michelle. No puedo. Tengo una misión con la que cumplir

- Siempre con misiones, Arthur. Me tienes harta – dijo algo molesta

- Es mi deber

Con eso la mujer colgó y el inglés suspiró. A veces podían ser horriblemente pesadas las mujeres; querían su atención las 24 horas del día por lo que parecía… Ni que fuese un multiusos.

Abrió su portátil y miró páginas para ver vuelos hacia Estados Unidos; los más baratos salían a 1200 ida y vuelta, "bueno, no están tan mal de precio". Con todo eso escogió ese billete y esperó a que llegase la confirmación; lo más probable es se lo confirmasen por la tarde.

Se quedó pensando en el extraño caso una vez más; ¿podía ser que le estuvieran tomando el pelo?, ¡es que vamos!. Eso era increíble… En fin, ya vería como era ese tío cuando lo tuviera delante; quién sabe, a lo mejor sería divertido y todo atraparlo y entregarlo al FBI.

Que un simple campesino hubiera conseguido la atención de las más grandes autoridades era algo curioso a la vez. Esperaba ansioso el encuentro con dicho sujeto.

Las 19:00 p.m. de la tarde. Se escuchó un "_pip_" como alerta de que le había llegado un correo nuevo. Él, sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en su bandeja de entrada y hizo "_click_" encima del nuevo mensaje. Era la notificación de que su petición para el billete había sido procesada. Perfecto. Solo haría falta irlo a buscar al día siguiente y coger el avión para volar rumbo hacía el país estadounidense.

Con todo eso llegó la tarde del día después y Arthur se encontraba en la puerta de embarque para el avión que debía tomar. Cuando llegó al revisor le mostró el billete y esté lo cortó por la parte correspondiente, entregándole la otra para así verificar que podía pasar.

Cuando entró en el avión tomó el asiento de la ventana; le gustaba observar el paisaje mientras volaba, era algo que le hacía sentir mucha paz. Siempre que podía cogía algún avión para poder escaparse de la rutina; por eso se dedicó a este trabajo, a parte de otras razones, claro está.

Así pasaron las horas de viaje; unas 10 horas aproximadamente, puesto que estaba en el otro lado del océano. Le llamó su jefe por el teléfono y contestó a la llamada algo mosqueado; en esos momentos estaba leyendo la parte más interesante de la novela que tenía entre sus manos; el fantasma de la Opera.

- Si, dime. ¿Qué quieres?

- Ya has tomado el avión, ¿no?. Bueno, seguro que sí. Queríamos saber si ya sabes donde se hospeda exactamente. En que lugar de Texas en concreto.

- Sí, lo se. Iba junto a la ficha, lo tengo todo – especificó – en _Ammannsville_ es donde se encuentra

- Perfecto – dejó en claro, aunque entonces se escuchó preocupado – Ten cuidado 008, este caso no es como cualquier otro que has llevado a cabo

- ¿Eh?, pero si es un asesino como iba…

- Lo se, pero esta vez no es uno cualquiera. Ya has leído su ficha… - dijo - … Ha conseguido engañar a la policía, el FBI y la CIA varías veces. Cuando lo han atrapado ha conseguido escapar. No es un caso fácil

- Tranquilo – sonrió con confianza – No sería la primera vez que me meto en la cueva del lobo

El jefe asintió y le dio la razón en aquello. Pero no le gustaba nada la idea; era el mejor agente que conocía y sería muy trágico que lo perdiese, nunca se lo perdonaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Después de esas 10 tortuosas horas en avión por fin llegó al destino final; en el _**Aeropuerto Internacional de Dallas-Fort Worth**_. En la ciudad de _**Dallas**_, _**Texas**_. Debía admitir que no le gustaba mucho todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los americanos; pero debido a sus casos en más de una ocasión se había visto envuelto en algún caso que tenía lugar en ese país.

Ante la nueva ciudad decidió tomar el tren hasta la ciudad más cercana y después un bus, puesto que ese pueblo no estaba conectado con una línea ferroviaria; era lo que tenían los pueblos.

Llegó en _Ammannsville_ y decidió ir directamente a la comisaría del pueblo. Cuando entró se espero en uno de los sillones de plástico tan característicos de esos sitios; se veía una comisaría simple, de pequeño pueblo. Seguramente sin mucho personal. Seguro que por eso le miraban con una cara de duda al ver a un hombre de su clase por ahí; al fin y al cabo iba trajeado.

Fue su turno y se acercó a la mujer que hacía el servicio de atención a los ciudadanos y el agente empezó a hablar

- Verá señorita… Estoy buscando a este tipo – le mostró la foto y ella se quedó congelada de golpe, sin decir nada. Ante esa reacción Arthur sacó su placa de policía secreta en su condición de agente y, la muchacha, al ver quién era, enseguida le contestó

- A-Ah si… S-Señor agente 008… H-Habrá venido por el caso de… y-ya veo…

Al sentir ese alboroto el jefe de la comisaría fue hasta donde se escuchaban las voces y al ver de quién se trataba le ofreció la mano y le dijo…

- Señor 008, me alegro de verlo por aquí – espetó serio – Espero que resuelva este caso. Nosotros no hemos podido hacer más; todo policía que ha intentado pararle ha muerto en el acto.

- Entiendo… - dijo sin ni siquiera sentirse un poco intimidado ante lo que le contaban – Haré cuanto este en mis manos. Dígame, ¿tiene idea de donde se puede encontrar en estos instantes?

- ¿Quiere empezar ya?

Iba a contestarle pero se oyó una llamada provinente de un celular, del de jefe de comisaría, quién lo tomó enseguida

- ¿Diga? – escuchó todo lo que le contaron y se dirigió hacia Arthur – Ya saben donde está; a las afueras del pueblo, en una granja de un campesino…

Sin pensárselo dos veces salió disparado de ahí junto al jefe y otros dos policías más, que tomaron el coche patrulla y siguieron calle arriba, en dirección a ese terrorífico sitio.

º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º

"_Rum… Rum… Rummmmmmmmmm_" se escuchaba haciendo eco en ese espacio donde estaba el establo; un hombre se encontraba muerto de miedo en una esquina. Intentó huir pero fue atrapado por el cuello de su camisa

- ¡N-No!, ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó desesperado

- ¿Cómo que no~~? – le susurró en su oído – Necesito carne para vender

Un grito fue ahogado de golpe por el sonido de una motosierra cortando algo; el hombre fue partido en dos y salpicó todo de sangre por los alrededores, cubriendo con esa sustancia al misterioso hombre, también.

- Que decepción… - dijo cogiendo un trozo de carne cortada – He visto de mejores… - la lanza lejos del lugar y se aleja del establo, con paso lento pero firme

**TBC…**

¡Por fin he terminado!. Espero que os haya gustado y seguiré el otro en cuanto pueda… U_u… (bueno ahora puedo xd, pero me cuesta seguir una historia, jaja!). Gracias a _**Aisu **_por el numero "008" que no sabía cual ponerle xDD…


End file.
